


noticing

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [86]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: prompt from anon on tumblr: I just finished reading the seblaine s4 fanfic and I was wondering if you could do something with Sebastian reacting to Tina's crush on Blaine. No pressure though, I know you're busy. Hope you have a good day!--Sebastian notices just like he notices just about anything else—it’s in slow increments as he gets to know Blaine’s friends better from McKinley. It’s not that he’s interested in making any more friends of his own but he knows that if he wants to date Blaine and make him happy that these people need to become a part of his life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	noticing

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah i would love to! i didn’t expect to fill any prompts today but ya’ll know how much i love blaine and tina’s friendship right? so it was perfect bringing sebastian in! so enjoy! thank you so much for enjoying my fics sweetie! 
> 
> (canon divergence, definitely a feel of my s4 chapter fic, no vapor rub incident because don’t get me started)

Sebastian notices just like he notices just about anything else—it’s in slow increments as he gets to know Blaine’s friends better from McKinley. It’s not that he’s interested in making any more friends of his own but he knows that if he wants to date Blaine and make him happy that these people need to become a part of his life.

Whatever; it’s not Rachel Berry or Kurt Hummel so he _supposes_ he can make room for Tina, Sam, and Jake—even though he might not want to.

Sam and Jake are easy enough; they’re idiots but kinda in a charming way, both incredibly talented, funny, and kind, which is why it’s no mystery that they’re friends with Blaine. All of Blaine’s personality traits are highlighted by his friends, which makes a lot of sense if you consider friendship as ‘you are the company you keep’. He smiles a little to himself, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind as he talks to Sam and Jake very animatedly about the Avengers.

If that’s true, he wonders what that means about Blaine dating someone like him.

Sam and Jake are easy for him to figure out, Tina however is another story. She’s beautiful, also talented but there’s something in her eyes that Sebastian recognizes. She’s sad, lonely, a little too clingy for her own good. He doesn’t see it at first because she looks at Blaine like he’s hung the moon but _everyone_ looks at Blaine like that, even Sebastian.

No, it’s something very poignant and noticeable but it takes her getting drunk off her ass for the realization to come down onto Sebastian’s shoulders. They’re out at Scandals, because why not, it’s the only place with half-decent liquor and dancing and it’s easy to get into with fake I.Ds. Jake and Sam seem to give no shits that it’s a gay bar, trying to encourage Blaine to dance on a table at one point and Sebastian grins into Blaine’s neck as he places a kiss there because his boyfriend does not need that much encouragement to get up on furniture.

Tina is mostly near Sam for the duration of the night, until she has one too many banana daquiris and she’s all _over_ Blaine. It’s not that Sebastian is bothered because he gets it—hands all over Blaine is one of his favorite past-times. And it’s the fact that she’s female that puts him a lot at ease because if this were Sam or Jake or a random dude at this bar, Sebastian wouldn’t let it happen.

But Blaine’s eyes are a warm honey as he reaches for Tina and keeps her close so that she doesn’t trip over her own shoes. They dance a lot and she kisses his cheek every ten minutes but Blaine never seems to be bothered so Sebastian doesn’t do anything about it.

He watches her carefully, interest peaked in his green eyes as she presses her face into Blaine’s neck and holds onto him a little tighter than necessary—even when Blaine doesn’t seem to notice, too busy laughing with Jake and Sam to care. He threads his fingers through her long hair and asks her occasionally if she’s alright before pressing water into her hands.

But Sebastian notices because he’s finally figured her out.

So when Tina’s back straightens and her hand covers her mouth, pushing people out of the way to rush outside, he knows this is his opportunity.

“I got her.” Sebastian mentions quickly before Blaine can move, his boyfriend giving him a soft smile and pressing himself up on his toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He makes his way outside, watching Tina struggle over a curb and most definitely empty the contents of her stomach—which is just liquor at this point. He scrunches his nose before approaching her, gathering her hair into his hands and keeping it out of her face.

She makes a soft groaning noise before she finishes, moving to sit on the sidewalk and look up at him as she wipes her mouth. Her gaze is surprised and then even, narrowing her eyes a little as Sebastian lets go of her hair.

“Not who you were expecting?” Sebastian asks even though she doesn’t have to answer, he _knows_ she thought Blaine would be out after her.

Tina draws one of her legs underneath herself; her maroon tights now have holes at the knees (he suspects from falling to the ground to vomit) and her black jean skirt is riding up a little. He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets, tilting his head.

“You know, I _almost_ didn’t notice your thing for Blaine until you got drunk. It must be frustrating, to care about someone that much but never having them notice.”

Tina’s eyes shine over with tears and God, Sebastian _really_ hopes she doesn’t cry because he’s not putting up with that. “What could you possibly know about that?” She snaps and good, he’d rather her be angry with him than sad.

“Because you’re not the only one who’s had to put up with Blaine Anderson being oblivious,” He smiles a little, “I think your crush on him is sweet.”

“ _Sweet?”_ She repeats like she can’t quite tell if he’s making fun of her. She holds the word in her mouth for a few moments before shaking her head, curling her long hair around her ear. “You’re not mad?”

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder, “Why would I be mad? Everyone I know has a crush on Blaine, it’s hard not to with who he is.”

Tina swallows thickly and runs a hand over her face, smearing a little of the makeup around her eyes. Sebastian sighs and crouches down, digging a tissue out of his pocket to hand her. She takes it carefully, like he might bite, and wipes her cheeks.

“It’s very obvious that he loves you…but he’s never going to be _in love_ with you. You know that right?”

Tina crumples the tissue in-between her fingers, “I’m not an idiot.”

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth but says nothing—the last thing he wants is for her to hit him or cry to Blaine about how much of an asshole he is. So instead, he offers her his hand to help her up off the concrete. He squeezes when she starts to sway, his other hand settling on her waist to help her keep her balance.

“I want to say something about how…how I don’t like the way you treat Blaine but,” She shakes her head, biting down on her lower lip, “You’re a lot better than Kurt.”

Sebastian smiles, all teeth, “In so many ways,” He tilts his head back towards the bar, “Ready to go back inside?”

Tina nods gently, offering a half smile before holding onto Sebastian’s hand so that he can guide her through the crowd to where they left Blaine, Sam, and Jake. The boys cheer when they see her, Sam gathering Tina into a ridiculous hug while Jake ruffles her hair and offers her a stick of gum. Tina laughs and takes it gratefully as Sebastian slides in next to Blaine, the shorter turning so that he’s leaning against his chest.

Blaine’s arm stretches across his stomach while Sebastian settles his own across his shoulders. He leans down to press a kiss against his hairline, lips brushing along wild curls. His boyfriend tilts his head up to look at him and Sebastian doesn’t waste the opportunity to give him a soft kiss.

“You’ve got some weird friends, Anderson.”

Blaine chuckles warmly and squeezes him tightly. “They fit right in with my weird boyfriend.”

Sebastian grins and steals another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
